


Mobster Murder

by DeAngeloDarlingx



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeAngeloDarlingx/pseuds/DeAngeloDarlingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian Jerome and Sonny Corinthos had both just escaped from PentonVille and had just reunited with their families. Unfortunately, one of their prison enemies had discovered their whereabouts and had planned to get vengeance on the two mobsters. Anna Devane is the commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department in need of a big case to propel her career to the next level. When Sonny and her longtime rival Julian are reported missing, she thinks this might be the case that she needs. But when things start becoming a little too coincidental, she begins to suspect that someone may be trying to set up a trap. Someone she is close to. And she has no idea how right she is....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mobster Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently become obsessed with General Hospital and while watching Forensic Files, I got the idea for this story. So I've decided to take the current prison storyline and my own ideas and combine them into this story.

**Chapter One: Background**

 

Mob bosses Sonny Corinthos and Julian Jerome had just escaped from Pentonville.


End file.
